


The Fifth Roommate

by Rinwee09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinwee09/pseuds/Rinwee09
Summary: Do you ever remember that the Marauders probably had a fifth roommate and then feel really bad for that poor kid? I have a headcanon where he's this small blonde kid and he usually either sleeps in the common room or another student's dorm. Sometimes even another Gryffindor's room isn't far enough away so he goes to the Hufflepuff's. Anyway, enjoy this tiny drabble shit.





	The Fifth Roommate

James dropped with a huff to his bed, leaving his legs dangling off the edge to kick off his shoes.

“Hey, where’s Eric? Haven’t seen him for awhile, have we?” He asks, to no one in particular.

“Who the hell is Eric?” Sirius replies looking up from his desk across the room.

“Our roommate, you knob,” James laughed as he pulled off his robes and tossed them toward his wardrobe.

“Do you mean Tim?” Remus turned in his desk chair, looking between the two like a disappointed mother.

“Tim!” James jabbed a finger at Remus with a triumphant expression, “yeah, where is Tim?”

Remus sighed as he turned back to his potions essay, “he’s been staying with the Hufflepuffs since you and Sirius started hexing and sending sparks at each other in the middle of the night. Which, by the way, as Prefect I have to tell you to sto---” he was interrupted by a swift pillow to the back of his head. He sighed before hurling it back across the room where it came from, towards James.


End file.
